Vincent's To Do List
Projects First of all: Project Page. Current #1 priority project: Need to look at this again. I just got back, give me a little time. Stub Articles Big Things That Need To Be Done As Soon As Possible * Split the Blacksmith article to smaller ones, watch this discussion. *Heroes/Handy Hero Tables Onslaught chest and the past couple of oracle specials need to be added Things That Need To Be Done Sooner Than Later *Class should get its own page now, and not just have it's info mentioned on the Bahamut page *"Kaiser is available for players of level 130 and above." Change wording to: "Kaiser is available to buy on the Oracle tab for players level 130 and above." Do this for all heroes that have direct buy links. *New Invade Mechanics. New category *Consider reinstating "Adopt a Hero" to find the hero unstated bonuses. Wait until the POWER project plays out a bit... **Try to see if these things still need to be figured out, if not, add relevant info to the Hero pages. Does anyone really care anymore, considering the relatively easy access to slayer? *Do Ships/Castles have a set amount of max health? What's the max max health? For Castles, how much does each player add to a Castle's max health? **You know what would be great to test this with? Skaar and Icy. *Fix the Invade/Dueling pages to include hero bonuses *Add the lore that castle age gives you when attempting to gather monster summon orbs from quests. Add this to both the respective monster pages, and the appropriate quest page. **All monster pages should have a new main section: Lore. ***Note to self, check to see if this is done **Under that section there should be 4 sub-sections: *** Pre-quest Lore (the quest description text when doing a quest that drops the appropriate summoning orb *** Quest Completed Lore *** Monster Summoned Lore (the text you see when you successfully summon the monster) *** Monster Slain Lore (it should already by on the wiki's Monster pages, move it up to the Lore Section) **See Keira's monster page for general formatting. *Low level/income players earn less than the maximum gold rewards for when they deal normal/power attacks against monsters. What determines how much gold they get? What are the mechanics behind it? **Note to self, check to see if this is done *Make more notes about monster strength variety. Think about setting a project up to see what the mechanics are behind this. *Why can you sometimes attack monsters not in your army? **I haven't found a monster I couldn't attack in a long, long time. Did they remove this feature? **Not exactly sure what this is talking about, but you can attack all epic world monsters and skaar deathrunes. There are a limited amount of "mercenary" slots for dragons and bosses for people not in summoner's army. Not quite sure about serpents. Haven't really noticed a limit on serpents. (A personal research shows that "mercenary limit" for Red Dragon is 10, and for Lotus is 7 --User:Hanzou-sama). ** Mercenary slots! That would explain it... Are there mercenary slots on Epic Bosses? Anyone know? *Best Invade equipment + Move this info to Battle/Invading + Remake Invade *Best Dueling weapons + Move ths info to Battle/Invading *Max stamina that you can get from a "full stamina refill" is 1000. A "full energy refill" has been confirmed that it will give more than 1000 energy. On the Oracle page, mention the stamina refill limit, and suggest (and make a note asking for someone to confirm) that the limit on a full energy refill is probably 2000 *Best equipment page: Remove all "Future chest" words, replace with "Oracle Monthly Special" change all "Not Yet" into "Yes", and have that word link to the hero associated with that equipment, which should have the Oracle Buy Links on those pages. *Update the Best Equipment page to include Aurora. Update the Hero section in general. What defines "Best"? Include att/def/monster sections. Rewrite the blurb about Malekus V Lotus from Vincent's page into English, and include that when defending the Monster Rankings. Write up one on Malekus V Mephistopheles (Mephistopheles will be better for a very, very, VERY, long time). Also explain what "Total Attack" is, and defend why this is a good metric to go by. * Add missing item bonuses to Item Bonuses. * Propose Raid loot table for Project Where's the loot. * After the big Blacksmith change, where it has a list of all helmets/weapons etc. in the spot where it says how you get the item (combined from alchemy, alpha chest, etc.) have those words link to the relevant areas (combined from alchemy=Alchemy Recipes#Name, alpha chest=Alpha Chest, etc.) * Add all of the things you can get from the Goblin Emporium * Add SET information to all heroes with associated equipment, not just the oracle specials. Things That Can Be Done Later Than Sooner *We should eventually add all the Oracle/Monthly Special info, for all monthly specials before October 2009 **Are there any? I wasn't paying attention to the oracle specials before the sisters. If anyone can confirm they were the first Oracle Monthly specials, let us know. (There are) *If no one adds strategy guides to the strategy guide section, we should make up our own. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYONE ELSE'S GUIDE. **Oh yeah, re-edit some of the guides. Especially that one made by "the wiki?" *Generals like Mephistopheles can increase the size of your army when invading. You can bring 1 Hero for every 5 members in your army. With an army of 501, you can bring 100 Heroes (if you has 100 Heroes). With an army of 541, could you bring 108 Heroes with you? *Change "Heroes Resolve" to "Hero's Resolve" in file name and every references to it (because that's the correct name in game, and "Hero's Resolve" makes more sense). *Also, change name of File:Angelic blessing.jpg, File:Heroes resolve.jpg and File:Glacial blade.jpg (along with links to those files) to conform to naming convention: upper case in first letters except preposition (follow in-game names). ** Find any other item names that need changing for the same reason. Random Notes for Vincent *Stop forgetting to add category tags to pages! *Make this wiki more accessible for editors! Update the community portal! Add more links to it! Make a better to do list! Learn how to spell accessible! **New page: CA To Do List (To replace this list) ***If you see something that needs to be done, feel free to mention it here! ***If you do something on this list, please remove it from this list! ***Anyone can edit this list, even people who are not logged in. Do not sign your name, just write what needs to be done ***Requests don't have to be "lack of info" related. If you think we should host a project, say so. If you find the wiki hard to navigate, say so! Broken link? Let us know! *For parts of tables that are left blank, should we make a space so that info can be easily placed there in the future? Or only leave boxes for the spaces that actually have info. Compare Blacksmith#Demi-Equipment to Magic#Alpha_Chest Category:Castle Age Wiki